The conventional stroller or high chair for infants, toddlers and small children mainly has a seat frame, a backrest, a supporting frame, and a plurality of wheels pivotally connected with each other. The conventional stroller or high chair without a headrest, when it is adjusted to the position for lying, will put the infant, toddler and small child therein in a danger of dropping from the top of the backrest when they are turning over or playing because of no headrest for protecting their heads.
As FIG. 1 shown, in viewing of the danger of dropping, in addition to having a seat frame 1, a backrest 2, a supporting frame 5 and a plurality of wheels 6, as shown in FIG. 2, the conventional stroller or high chair 9 for infants, toddlers and small children further has a headrest 3 pivotally connected at the top of the backrest 2 such that, when the stroller or high chair 9 is adjusted and in the position for lying (as the dotted line shown in FIG. 2), the headrest 3 can be adjusted to about 90 degrees relative to the backrest so as to protect the infant, toddler and small child therein and prevent them from dropping.
However, besides the upright position shown as FIG. 1 and the lying position shown as the dotted line in FIG. 2, the above prior art still can be adjusted to a plurality of reclined positions shown as the solid line and the chain-dotted line in FIG. 2. During the reclined positions, the relative angle between the headrest 3 and the backrest 2 unceasingly changes according to the rotation of the backrest 2 relative to the seat frame 1. Therefore, the neck between the head and the back of the infant, toddler or small child reclining in the stroller or high chair is improperly bent, which not only does not comply with the principle in the ergonomics, but also hinder it from normally growing.